


Small Things In Life

by meguri_aite



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M, consider this a mock sequel, yes this is a hairporn drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meguri_aite/pseuds/meguri_aite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a tiny drabble written for <a href="http://gallyl.tumblr.com/">gallyl</a> on three postcards, which she insisted I post, could be read as a mini-sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1267159">Auspicious Bet</a> (or, to call a spade a spade, the hairporn fic) </p><p> <i>“Touuuya,” Shindou drags every syllable, feeling the tiniest bit of embarrassment at how close to pleading it sounds.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Things In Life

“Touuuya,” Shindou drags every syllable, feeling the tiniest bit of embarrassment at how close to pleading it sounds. But that doesn’t stop him from saying it, because there is a tingling itch in his fingers, and Touya is mellow as he usually is on Sunday mornings, so he probably won’t say no, so Shindou bites his lips in anticipation. 

And yes, Touya lazily lifts his head from the pillow, squinting in Shindou’s direction with exaggerated annoyance. Shindou knows he isn’t really angry, not when the sunlight is filling the whole room and there is nothing that needs doing right now, nor for the next few hours, so he presses his case. 

“Touya, can I?” he says, his hands already moving towards Touya’s back. “Please.”

There is a slight catch in his voice, but Touya’s already slumped back into his pillow, face down, so Shindou takes it as his okay. So he plunges his hands into Touya’s hair and sighs audibly with pleasure. He thinks he hears a small chuckle from Touya, but that doesn’t stop Shindou from letting his hands do what they want.

Half an hour later, he looks fondly at Touya’s sleeping face – he always dozes off at times like that – and a beautiful black braid coiled between his shoulder blades.

**Author's Note:**

> so um, I tried to write a drabble small enough to fit on a postcard (fail again, fail better) as a little gift, fighting a losing battle against my verbosity. who knows how long this joke would have gone otherwise /o\


End file.
